The Possibility of Shounen ai Pairings
by Kalong-chan
Summary: Like the title says. The male characters get paired with each other. Contains shounen-ai. Please read and review.
1. Part 1

**The Possibility **

**By: Kalong-chan**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Naruto. You all knew it._

**_Warning_**_ :__ This fanfic contains shounen-ai/yaoi. So if you're a boy/boy hater, don't read it. And there are OOC-ness everywhere._

**_Rating :_******_PG-13 ( I think..) . _

**_Authoress's_****_ Notes :_**_ This is the first time I wrote a fanfic. And English isn't my mother language, so please don't mind if you spotted some mistakes. And don't forget that this is a humor/parody._

****

Naruto & Sasuke

**Naruto**: Sasuke…Although I was always tried to deny it…In fact, I _WUV _ you!!!

**Sasuke**: I love you too, MY SWEETY-BABY! My ice-cold attitude was just an act to hide my damn feelings for you, honey.. So, *wink wink*  wanna make-out?

**Naruto**:  Anything to prove my love for you, darling!

Kakashi & Iruka

**Kakashi** : I like you, Iruka. I always want to FEEL your body sliding under mine..I want to TASTE you…Uhhn.. I want to hear your moans and groans..OHHH, just thinking about it make me REAL HARD… *moans*

**Iruka** :   *blush* PERVERT!!!! *slaps Kakashi in face*

**Kakashi** : …I suppose you don't want to help me with my 'thing', right?

Sasuke & Itachi

**Itachi**:   You want to have sex with me? But I thought you wanted to kill me? What's with the change of heart?

**Sasuke****: ** It's MUST be the work of a rabid fangirl…They have a strange fetish to pair you n' me, DEAR aniki-KUN…*flirt flirt*

**Itachi****:**    *grins* It's not like I have an objection, mind you!! Let's shag!

Kakashi & Gai

**Gai**: Let's 'spar', rival kakashi! I'm going to make our score to 51-49!

**Kakashi**: Yeah right… See if you can. I'm more skilled than you, you know. I'm not reading those novels for nothing!

**Gai** : Wanna prove it ?! * immediately drags Kakashi to the nearest love hotel* 

Kakashi & Sasuke

**Kakashi**: You know, you're pretty hot for a 12 years old boy , Sasuke-CHAN.

**Sasuke**: * gulp * I….I think I must go. My family's waiting for me to return , so ta-ta for now!

**Kakashi**: ….I'm sorry to remind you, but your family's dead. Don't worry about that, though. Papa's going to 'take care' of you, hottie..

**Sasuke** :  * runs away *

Jiraiya & Orochimaru

**Orochimaru**: Do you like me, Jiraiya-kun ?

**Jiraiya**   : First, no I don't. Second, don't call me with –kun, PUH-LEASE!!

**Orochimaru** : * grumbles*  ….That's exactly why I turned bad in the first place, dammit !

Jiraiya & Naruto

**Jiraiya**  : Oi Naruto, I'm not going to teach you anything if you don't want to stay in your sexy-no-jutsu!

**Naruto** : What the heck, old man…?! You said that you don't want me just for my body!! Booohooooooo…!!!!! When I thought I finally found my True Love…* big wobbly eyes*

**Jiraiya** : Hush…I'm sorry Naruto. I never thought that your feelings for me are THAT deep…I'm not going to force you to do something against your will anymore…I even will teach you any jutsu you want to know.

**Naruto** : E..ero-sennin ? Hontoni ? * sparkles*

**Inner Naruto :** Yessssh!!!  Who in the world would think that he would fell for it easily? *prances around *

Itachi & Naruto 

**Itachi** : I want you , Naruto.

**Naruto**: No duh. I'm not going to give myself to someone who killed my teammate's clan just for fun.

**Itachi**:* grumble grumble* Ohshithedidn'tfallforitnowIhavetochangemyplantogainhispower.

Kakashi & Sasuke (again)

**Kakashi** : *maniac grin* Why did you run away, Sasuke-poo?

**Sasuke**** :** GYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! GO AWAY YOU FREAKISH PHEDOPHILE-OF-A-TEACHER!!!!!!!!

Kakashi & Yondaime

**Yondaime** : Hey Kakashi, how many times do I have to tell you to stop reading those

perverted novels ?!

**Kakashi** : But sensei……….* puppy eyes *

**Yondaime**** :** What I mean is, do you want me to teach you how to do IT, instead of learn it from books ? *winking suggestively*

**Kakashi** : Haaaii sensei…

Shikamaru & Chouji

**Chouji**: So, wanna do it ?

**Shikamaru** : OK, but I want to be the seme. Otherwise I'll be crushed if you get on top.

**Chouji** : Sheesh, fine.

Sasuke & Neji

**Sasuke**: I'm on top.

**Neji** : No, I'm on top.

**Sasuke**: Just give it up, will ya? Your appearance's more feminime than me!!

**Neji**: Oh shit. I'm gonna cut my hair after this.

Kiba & Shino

**Kiba**: * pant pant* Shino, Bay-beeh, just..ooohhh..use your bugs to take the lubricant from the desk…

**Shino** : * breathing heavily* Why don't you tell Akamaru to do it? Uhhnn….My bugs don't have hands you know!

Shino & Orochimaru

**Orochimaru**:……

**Shino** :……..

**Orochimaru**: Why did the authoress pair us up in the first place?

**Shino** :  …I don't want to know.

Naruto & Iruka (kinda)

**Naruto** : Iruka-sensei, buy  me some ramen pleeeeaseee …?????

**Iruka**  : Okay, but if only you agreed to 'please' me, Naruto.

**Naruto**: ………!!!!!! Sensei, I don't know that you're that kind of person!!!

**Iruka**  : Just kidding, just kidding. You know that I'm not a phedophile like that Kakashi.

**Naruto** : How did you know that Kakashi's a phedophile?

**Iruka**  :….Well, I saw him running after Sasuke a few minutes ago.

**Naruto** :….Oh. And poor Sasuke, by the way.

Sasuke & Kakashi (again and again.)

**Kakashi**** :**Yooohoo, Sasuke, cutie-pie, why are you hiding ?

**Sasuke**   : So you can't find me, baka ! * quickly realizes his mistake*

**Kakashi**** :** Soo, there you are! And don't even try to resist my-a la-Pimp Daddy's charm! 

**Sasuke**: Kami-sama tasuketeeee!!!!!!

Gai & Rock Lee

**Gai**** :**I've watched you for years, Lee. I know what that Sakura girl did to your heart. Just forget her. There's plenty of fish in the sea. You can always talk to me when you're down, you know.

**Lee** : * teary eyes* SENSEI! I don't know that you cared. I don't understand my feeling for you until now. I..I think I love you, sensei.

**Gai**  : Ohh, Lee! Finally, my prayers are coming true ! I was hoping that you would return my feelings, you know ?

**Lee ** : Sensei!

**Gai**: Lee!

**Lee**:  Sensei!

**Gai****:** Lee! Oh well, let's just come to my home. I'm going to introduce you to my momma. 


	2. Part 2

**THE POSSIBILITY OF SHOUNEN-AI NARUTO PAIRINGs**

Part 2

**_By :_****_ Kalong-chan_**

**Disclaimer** : Still the same as always. I don't own Naruto. I don't gain profit from writing this.

**Warning :** This fic contains shounen-ai/yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read. And don't forget that there are OOC-ness everywhere.

**Rating**  : PG-13

**Authoress' Notes :** Thank you for those who reviewed. I really REALLY appreciated it! ^_^. Sorry for any grammatical errors, because I 've never used a beta– reader. Please forgive me if some of the pairings offended you. And some of the pairing's getting weirder..

Kiba & Akamaru

**Kiba**: *moans* Akamarrruu…Gooood boy…YES, lick it there!

**Akamaru** : woof woof! * wiggles tail vigorously*

Kakashi & Naruto

**Naruto** : Sensei, why did you teach Sasuke before the third Chuunin exam ? Hidoooii…*sniffles*

**Kakashi** : Jealous, aren't we ? What's the matter ? Want me to give **PRIVATE** lessons ?

**Naruto**:  Teehee, you got me at that , sensei..!

Shino & Kiba

**Kiba** : Dude,  I think I fancy you! What do you think ?

**Shino** : …………

**Kiba** : Hey ! I just confessed my love to you, and is there any response ?

**Shino** :…………….

**Kiba**: Tsk, fine. Be that way.

Kakashi  & Sasuke ( my favorite, guys!)

**Sasuke** : Senseiiiii !YOUUUU!!!!! Why do you have to tie me up ?!

**Kakashi** : Now you want us to play the role of teacher –student? Look at how KINKY you are, Sasuke-CHAN!

**Sasuke**: NoooooOOOooo!!!!!! It's not that what I meant!!

Neji & Naruto

**Naruto**** :**I don't… understand, *pant pant* so you think everything that happens to us…….is because of fate….? So, when we're having sex …like now is because …of fate too?

**Neji** : Of course….! I used to hate the so-called fate, you know..But to think because of fate we can do …..adult –rated things like this…….I don't think I can say that anymore….*lecherous grin*

Asuma & Shikamaru

**Shikamaru**: Even though you are not as intelligent as me..I think I have fallen for you.

**Asuma** :   Shikamaru- kun, if you want to get laid, at least wait until you reach that particular legal age. I don't want to be called as a phedophile.

**Shikamaru**: Che.

Inoshi & Shikato

**Shikato** : I want to marry you. If we ask the new appointed Hokage, I'm sure she can change the rule.. 

**Inoshi**: But Shikato..! If we get married, what will happen to Shikamaru and Ino? Therefore, they couldn't even be lovers. 

**Shikato** : You are right. There are more Shikamaru /Ino fans than the Shikato/ Inoshi one. I'm afraid to think about the consequences that the fangirls do.

**Inoshi**: And I want to remind you that nobody pair us off in the internet, probably. Maybe the authoress is having writer block, so in the second part of this fic, she made up some weird pairings.

**Shikato** : Oh yeah.

Asuma & Kakashi

**Asuma** : I really don't understand why Japanese people likes Asuma/Kakashi.

**Kakashi** : Yeah. A hot guy like me got paired with a bearded random Jounin that the mangaka of this series made to be the tutor of Shika and his gang.

**Asuma** : Hey !What can you say about you and Iruka ?! He IS an unimportant guy too!

**Kakashi**** :**At least he doesn't grow beard…You look like a gorilla.

**Asuma**  : I detest you, Kakashi.

Orochimaru & Sasuke

**Orochimaru** : Give me your beautiful body, Sasuke- kun.

**Sasuke** : Oh God. Why does every phedophile around want to have sex with me…? I just got away from Kakashi, and now this ?!  Life is not fair.

**Orochimaru** : Like I care. Just listen to that Hyuuga boy. Blame this to fate.

**Sasuke**: Neji haven't had the experience of being chased around by phedophiles. How can he moans about 'life's unfair' everyday?

Rock Lee & Neji

**Lee** : You know Neji? Gai –sensei said to me that if you can't get a pretty girl, just go for the nearest pretty boy.*beaming*

**Neji** : Surely you don't mean me….?*horrified*

**Lee** : Of course it's you who I'm talking about! Why don't we try out this relationship? Who knows we might be soulmates, ne?

**Neji** : I **strongly** don't think so. 

**Lee**: You have disappointed me.*pouted*

**Neji** : Go to hell.

Rock Lee & Sasuke

**Sasuke** : Sorry, but I don't think I want to have a relationship of any kind with you.

**Lee** : I haven't said anything.*sweatdrop*  But how the hell do you know that I proposed about this to Neji?

**Sasuke** : Feeling uncharacteristically sorry for my poor being after I got chased by phedophiles, he decided to tell me that I might be the next victim of your conquest. And he's right. Remind me to thank him later.

**Lee**: Aw. I'm wounded. You don't have to say that.

Rock Lee & Shino

**Shino** : I'm obviously not a pretty boy. Stay away from me.

**Lee** : Don't say that. I think if you're not wearing your sunglasses, you're a pretty good looking guy. You need to have more confidence.

**Inner Shino :** Is he an idiot? He can't tell that I'm trying to get rid of him.*eyes twitch*

Rock Lee & Iruka

**Iruka**: Forgive me, but I'm Kakashi's. I'm not going to cheat on him. I really love him. And you're too young for me. And I'm your ex-academy-teacher. And I….*continues to ramble nothings*

**Lee **: Oh man. Now I think everybody in this village knows about my quest to find a pretty boy for my own.

Rock Lee & Kankuro

**Kankuro** : Nah. I'm not going to date with anyone who is uglier than Karasu.

**Lee **: *shouted at the top of his lungs* You think **I'm **uglier than **_Karasu_** ?!

Rock Lee & Gaara

**Gaara**: *put on a defensive posture* 

**Lee** : Hey! Who said that I want **_you_**??!!!

Rock Lee & Orochimaru

**Orochimaru** : I have no need for an ugly child. Back off.

**Lee** : Not you too.

Rock Lee & Morino Ibiki

**Ibiki** : I'm not mentally prepared for the sight of your eyebrows. They are just ….too thick., I suppose.

**Lee **:………………


End file.
